


Late Night Conversations

by Lizzy_Writes



Category: Batman (All Media types), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accepting Each Other, Angst, Baby BatCat, BatCat, Comfort, F/M, Falling asleep on the couch, Fluff, Gen, Gotham, Hurt/Comfort, Late night talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Writes/pseuds/Lizzy_Writes
Summary: Selina seeks comfort from Bruce after she returns the jewelry she and Ivy stole; and it turns out that Bruce needs a little comfort as well. (Starts out angsty, ends with lots of fluff).





	Late Night Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who’s commented on any of my fics — it means so much to me, and I’m so happy you’ve enjoyed them!   
> As usual, this is fic was requested. If you want to request a fic please feel free! You can PM me here, or head over to my tumblr (@lizzysong) and drop by my inbox there (I also have anon available there)!
> 
> Until the next fic!
> 
> -Lizzy_Writes

It was late — or early, she thought, depending on how you looked at it — when she came in through the study window. She wasn’t entirely sure why she was there; there was no chance that Bruce would still be awake, and even if he was... things were still a little tense between them. He wouldn’t want to hear how returning the jewelry went. He’d already gone through enough trouble to help her. 

“Selina?” Bruce asked, turning on the light that was sitting next to him on the desk. 

The girl jumped slightly as she turned to face Bruce. “...I didn’t think you’d be up.”

“Sleep is... hard,” Bruce said, glancing away from Selina for a moment before looking back up, “...What are you doing here? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine... I just...” She was hugging her arms close to her now and Bruce could see tears spring to her eyes. 

The boy stood up and walked around the desk, taking one of her hands gently in his, “...You returned it tonight, didn’t you?”   
She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried — and failed — to hold back her tears, nodding slightly in response. 

“Selina...” Bruce started, as he took a step closer to her. She stepped back, though, pulling her hand out of his grasp and turning away. 

“This was a mistake,” said Selina, “I shouldn’t‘ve come here.” She started for the window, but Bruce stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 

“Selina, wait. Please.”

“I’m fine, just leave me alone. I shouldn’t have come.”

“You don’t have to act so tough, Selina. Not with me. I understand how hard it is.”

Selina hesitated for several moments then slowly turned back to face the young man, roughly wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. 

“Here,” Bruce said, taking Selina’s hand again and leading her to the sofa, “Come sit down.”

They sat in silence for what was most likely only a minute, but felt like an hour, making both of them uncomfortable enough to wish that Alfred would walk in and demand to know what was going on. He didn’t. 

“You don’t have to do this Bruce. You don’t owe me anything. I can leave.”

“...Do you want to leave?”

Selina stared at him for a moment in surprise. He’d never asked her something like that and she didn’t know what she should say.   
Of course she didn’t want to leave. All she wanted was to be safe in Wayne Manor with the one person she truly trusted — even if he had been an ass the past few months.   
After several moments of reflective silence she answered, honestly for once, “...No.”

“Then stay. ...Please. I... I want you to stay.” She had come to him, of course, but he wanted her to be there just as badly as she did.

He hadn’t been lying when he’d told her that sleeping was difficult. He’d realized once he had stopped spending every night partying that the only reason he’d been sleeping at all the past few months was because he was passing out drunk. 

Without the alcohol he was thinking clearly, thinking clearly meant feeling guilty, and feeling guilty meant sleepless nights.   
Selina being with him now, came as a welcome distraction...even a comforting one. 

“...Fine,” Selina said, though it was clear she was relieved as she made herself more comfortable on the couch.   
“It was bad, Bruce,” she said after a couple moments, “They blamed me for all of it... and I get it. I didn’t stop Ivy—“

“—You didn’t know what she was going to do. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Well that’s not how they feel. ...I shouldn’t have returned the jewelry. It didn’t belong to him, it’s not like it made a difference; and why should I care?”

Bruce sighed, “Why do you always pretend not to care?”

“It protects me. ...Isn’t that what you’ve been doing the last few months, too? Pretending you don’t care?”

Bruce averted his eyes but nodded a little in response, “Yes. That’s why I know it doesn’t work.”  
Selina hummed softly in thought as she moved a little closer to the boy and he gave her a slightly surprised look. “...You’re not going to call me hypocrite?”

The girl shrugged and hesitated for only a second before resting her head on his shoulder, “I don’t wanna argue. I’m too tired.” She was quiet for a minute before she spoke again, “...Do you think you’re a hypocrite?”

“Sometimes,” said Bruce softly, and Selina sighed. 

“Well you’re not,” she said, “You’re an idiot and a douchebag sometimes, yeah, but you’re not a hypocrite. ...You care, Bruce. You always did, sometimes too much, and it’s annoying. ...But it’s you, and I wouldn’t want you without it.”

“...I’m a mess, Selina. These past few months, but even before that. Ever since that night... I’ve been different. And I don’t always like it.”

“Yeah,” Selina said, “You’re right. You’re a mess. ...But you’re the mess I want. And... I’m a mess, too. But I’m pretty sure I’m the mess you want.”

Bruce smiled a little and wrapped his arm around Selina’s shoulders, “You are.”

Selina smiled and snuggled up more next to Bruce. Her life had always been a mess, but so had his, and if it had to be that way, at least they had each other.   
“We make a pretty good team, you and me. —When you’re not being a douchebag, I mean.” She added with a smirk.

“And when you’re not being stubborn?” Bruce asked with a smile, feeling lighter than he had in months.   
Talking with Selina came easily and it made him feel safe, having someone who understood him — even if their talks usually turned into some playful banter. 

“I’m only stubborn when you’re being stupid.”

“...I deserved that.” 

Selina laughed a little and sat up, playfully punching him in the arm. 

They didn’t know how long they sat up talking after that, but it was the first time in a long time that they both felt safe, and they wanted to enjoy for as long as they could. 

When morning came, sunlight streaming into the study, they were fast asleep in each other’s arms. It wasn’t the most comfortable of sleeping positions, but they wouldn’t have preferred it any other way. Not when they were together.


End file.
